I'm not Alice, and this isn't Wonderland
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: Never chase a beautiful white rabbit with an interesting collar through the dark woods, was her new rule. Because when worry and slight curiosity gets the best of her, Kim Crawford falls down a rabbit hole, and wakes up in a whole different world. One where she's met by humming flowers, a cat that grins, cakes that poison you with hallucinations, and a very charming teen. Kick Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/Disclaimer;

Hi readers! This Note/Disclaimer is just to explain a few details about the story, and everything you need to know about it really...;

- So, I should probably start off by letting you know that I've never created a ship story before, and the whole thing is a little new to me. Anyway, I've noticed that many stories on here are FairyTale based, like Red Riding Hood and that sort of thing. So, this Fic is based on 'Alice in Wonderland'. Things will be similar to the story and other movies, but there's a twist to the tale, and I hope you enjoy it.

- Images are all on profile, like clothes during the story, and the banner. I do not own 'Alice in Wonderland' or it's characters, nor do I own the characters you recognize from 'Kickin It'. I am merely using them in this fic, and I do not claim ownership for them. If you do want to know which characters from 'Kickin It' play which characters in Wonderland, it is all on my profile, so check it out if you can, it would definitely help with the story.

- Story will be in a third POV, but please no flames as I've never done that kind of story before. And it is if course a Jack/Kim story. There are no warnings really, but I've rated it 'T' to be careful. And I don't plan on writing any smut scenes, but if I do I'll let you all know and will bump up the rating.

Um, that's about it I guess. But please Review, Follow, or Favourite, it would mean a lot. And no flames please, they will be deleted. But that's about it, and I hope you enjoy the story. :)

* * *

~...~...~...Seaford, California...~...~...~  
~...30th of October, 2013...~

Kim walked through the double-doors of Seaford High, nervously fiddling with the strap on her backpack. It was her first day at the slightly hectic school, and she couldn't been more nervous, though she was a little angry if anything. Her mom had forced them to move here, something to do with a new job and better pay. But when she thought about it harder, she couldn't exactly blame it all on her mom, if anything she blamed her dad mostly, for dying and leaving them alone. If he'd have just stayed home that Christmas instead of leaving to go back to work, he wouldn't have gotten caught in that storm, and wouldn't have not seen the car speeding down the road. But it had been months now, and she really needed to let it go - to let him go.

As the students flooded down the hall, Kim winced as a hard body bumped into hers, causing her to drop the backpack. And to add to the annoyance she felt, the rest of the crowd stepped on the bag, some even kicking it further down the hallway. She sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering a curse word as she quickly attempted to catch the still-moving backpack. Her last school had been pretty busy in the mornings, but never like this.

"Oh c'mon." She groaned, finally giving up and leaning against the blue lockers, taking this time to inspect the hall itself.

With it being the day before Halloween, her former-favourite Holiday, many decorations had been put up. Spiders and bats on strings hung from the ceiling, a black and orange 'Happy Halloween' banner had been placed above the entrance doors, and many flyers to a Halloween Dance covered the cream-colored walls. It didn't matter what age a person was, Halloween was always the one Holiday for every age; Teenagers mostly. Little children could eat as much candy as they wanted without being scolded, teen girls could dress as slutty as they wanted without being judged, and it pretty much gave adults a reason to drink and/or party if they wanted. Whoever had invented the Holiday had certainly thought it through.

"I'm gonna guess that this is yours?" A female voice questioned, pulling Kim out of her thoughts. The blonde lowered and turned her head, taking in the girl stood before her. Her long dark-brown hair was held back by an orange headband, and she wore mostly red clothing. The girl held out Kim's backpack with her index finger, the strap being the only thing she touched.

"Uh...yeah, thanks." Kim muttered, taking back the backpack and throwing the strap around her shoulder.

The unnamed girl shrugged nonchalantly, leaning against the locker next to Kim. "Thought so, the new girls always lose their bags on the first day. I'm Grace." The teen held out her hand and a grateful Kim took it.

"Kim, Kim Crawford."

Grace nodded as they both retreated their hands, looking around the calmed hallway afterwards. Many of the schools population seemed to have headed through another set of double-doors, Kim guessed that it was either the Cafeteria or a study-hall. "So, where d'you move from?" Grace asked her, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"New York."

"Really?" Grace dragged out, seemingly intrigued. "Like, the big city?" She asked, heading towards the double-doors.

Kim jumped as the girl walked, rushing to catch up. "No actually, I lived in the suburb part of it. The city was pretty cool, I guess." She shrugged, following Grace through the doors. And as they entered, she found herself correct in the assumption that it'd been the cafeteria. It was similar to the hallway in the decoration-stage, banners, spiders, bats, and some balloons were held up everywhere.

"That's pretty cool." Grace remarked, leading Kim towards one of the back tables, the one where three other girls sat. The other three were much like Grace, Kim noticed. Their heads held high, glancing at passing students with grimaces or glares, and then turning to smile at each other with sly giggles. Kim's stomach turned as they approached the table, knowing that she couldn't possibly fit in with the 'Mean Girl' group.

"Hey Grace." The trio greeted in unison, causing Kim to inwardly roll her eyes.

"Hi guys." Grace smiled, settling down on one of the empty chairs. Kim stood awkwardly for a second, before finally occupying the last empty seat. "Girls, this is Kim, she's new. Kim, this is Emily, Kate, and Dana."

Kim nodded in greeting while the girls seized her up, immediately making their judgement on the blonde. It was a little worrying, and very irritating, but Kim said nothing. What kind of school life would she have if she made enemies on the first day? Plus, these girls could probably crush her with the snap of their fingers, and that was the last thing she needed.

"So," Emily spoke up, thankfully destroying the possibly-awkward silence about to begin. "Where you from?"

"New York." Kim hesitatingly replied, not sure how the trio would take it. Thankfully, the three smiled, content with her birthplace.

"The city part?" Kate excitedly questioned.

Kim paused for one second, wondering why they seemed so interested in the big city, if anything it was too noisy there, and not that impressive if faced with lack-of sleep. "Nope, suburbs." She corrected, feeling slightly amused as the three girls' faces fell.

"Oh, well, that's cool too." Dana reassured, waving a hand as she shrugged.

The blonde slowly nodded and looked away from Grace and the girls, deciding to look at the other people of the school. It seemed pretty average for a High School, she could see how different tables included different cliques; The goth kids, geeks, football jocks, and every other clique she could think of. But, as she continued to pay attention more to the tables around them, she noticed something that completely rearranged the clique system of the seemingly clichéd High School.

The red table closest to the door was occupied by a slim orange-haired boy, and judging by his dress sense, he fitted in with the geeks. The dark-skinned pudgy boy beside him seemed normally dressed, so she couldn't really place him in a clique. The next guy had black hair mostly covered by a red beanie, and he slouched down in his seat; He fitted in with the table occupied by the bad-boy looking group on the other side of the cafeteria. And to Kim's surprise, his right arm was around the shoulders of a pretty brown-haired girl, who smiled as she spoke to the orange-haired boy. If Kim hadn't seen the girl sat with the group, she would've assumed she was part of Grace's clique. And the last boy, the one with his back to her table, had a skateboard on the floor next to his seat. He would've fit in with the skaters chucking meatballs at random tables. The group had their own clique, and she was in slight awe of them.

"Hey Grace?" Kim called, turning to face the girls.

"Hmm?" The group-leader acknowledged, looking away from her friends and towards Kim.

"Who are those guys?"

Kim noticed, thought it was a split-second appearance, as Grace's eyes narrowed in a small glare as she looked at the table. And for a moment, she wondered if she should take back the question, but Grace spoke up either way.

"They're... different." She slowly replied, pausing for a moment as she also looked back at the table. "I'd be careful around those guys if I were you, they're a whole lotta trouble around here."

The blonde nodded as she stared at the group, wondering how the five could ever be labelled as 'Trouble'. They seemed innocent enough, unlike Grace's group, who she assumed to be the type to have two faces depending on the situation. Still, she now had people to talk to and hang with, someone to show her around the maze of a school. Kim wasn't willing to risk that because of mere curiosity in another clique, or whatever that group had been labelled on the school premises. All she had to do, was find a simple group of people, and get through the next two years. It seemed simple enough, and couldn't be that hard to do.

The school bell rang out and Kim jumped, shaking her head as she turned to the girls, abandoning her thoughts - for now at least. The group got to their feet and Kim followed suit, pulling the new schedule from her backpack as she did, and looking down to see what her first lesson was; English. And, unfortunately for her, she had no idea where the class was.

"Uh...Grace?" She timidly asked. The other brown-haired teen nodded, a sign for Kim to continue. "Where's this class?" Kim showed her the schedule, hoping the currently-sweet girl would show her to the right classroom.

"No worries Kim, I've got that class too. Just follow me." Grace reassured, linking her left arm through Kim's right. Kim nodded and smiled slightly, letting the teen once again lead her through the school.

~...~...~...~...~...~

It was finally done, the hard part was now over, she thought as she sat on the outside bench. Sure, she'd been late to one or two classes, making things a little more awkward than she needed, but other than that it hadn't been so bad. Kim actually found she had some classes with the 'troublesome' group from the cafeteria, and though the girl from the group was in most of her classes, she hadn't spoken to her once. Mainly from worry that Grace would hear about it and start plotting her High School downfall, staring with some silly rumour. _Then again_, she thought, this school might not have been like every movie she'd seen. Grace and them might not even care if she talked to the girl, but if they did, then they could probably make the rest of her years hell, and she wasn't all too eager for that to happen.

"Hi."

Kim looked up from the pavement and inwardly sighed, thinking it ironic how she'd been intent on avoiding anyone from the group, yet here the girl was, looking down at her with a calm smile on her face. Thankfully, the 'boyfriend' wasn't around, and neither was the rest of the group, so this wouldn't draw too much attention. At least that's what she hoped.

"Hi." Kim timidly greeted, shuffling over as the girl sat down next to her on the bench.

"You are Kim, right?" The teen questioned, eyes narrowed in slight curiosity. Kim nodded in confirmation, picking up on the girls heavy and foreign accent.

"Yeah."

"I am Mika, we're in a few classes together."

"Right." Kim nodded, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Who are you waiting for?" Mika asked her, crossing one leg over the other.

"My mom, she's always a little late sometimes. Are you waiting on someone?"

"Yes, my boyfriend, Jerry, he can be late too." She shrugged, glancing back at the school's exit doors.

Kim nodded in slight understanding, looking around to see if her mother had pulled up yet - she hadn't. The surrounding students were either walking home, skateboarding, or jumping into cars driven by their parents. She couldn't see Grace or the terrible-trio anywhere, so things were fine, for now at least. And adding to her slightly-guilty feeling, Mika seemed like a genuinely nice girl, and she was ready to blow her off to avoid social suicide.

"So, um, how long have you guys been together?" Kim finally asked, intent on filling the silence.

"Not very long, a month." Mike replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Longer than any of my boyfriends." The blonde admitted, chuckling humorously to herself. So her past love interests hadn't been the best, she'd always found some reason to stop it going further than it did, but she knew she'd find someone eventually...well, she hoped anyway.

"You have a bad track record?" Mika asked, so curious it was almost comical.

"Yeah," Kim giggled. "Somethin' like that."

A car honk echoed through the school parking lot and both girls looked up, Kim sighing in relief at the sight of her mom's car. "That's me." She told Mika, shrugging apologetically as she raised to her full height.

"Oh, that is alright, Jerry shouldn't be long anyway." The teen smiled, looking back at the school exit.

"I guess I'll see you around?" Kim offered, slowly backing up towards the car.

"Well, if you like you can sit with my friends and me tomorrow, they won't mind." Mika suggested.

"I'll, uh, think about it. Bye Mika." She waved, finally turning and rushing towards her mom's car.

"Hi sweetie." Sarah - Kim's mom - greeted as the teen climbed into the car, dumping her backpack into the back seat.

"Hey mom." She sighed, plugging in the seatbelt.

"Good day?" Sarah questioned, looking back as she pulled out of the parking space.

Kim shrugged as she leaned one arm against the window, resting her head in her palm as she stared out. "Could've been worse."

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi guys! So I hope it was a good start, and things will definitely pick up soon. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Review, Favourite, or Follow if you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sup guys? Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves so far, they mean a lot. Also, link to clothes in wonderland through-out the Fic has been posted on my profile, so check it out if you can. That's about it, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, and keep the reviews coming. ;)

* * *

~...~...~...Kim's House...~...~...~  
~...Later On...~

"Mom, I love your dress idea, I really do, but why do I have to be the dummy?" Kim sighed from her spot on the small step.

Sarah Crawford didn't acknowledge her daughter for a moment, instead focussing on the dress and it's stitching. Kim knew how much her mom loved to design and create clothes, mostly in her own time and just for a hobby - but this was different. She always worked hard on new inspirations, but never this hard. It was like the older woman was working her ass off to make it perfect, and Kim had no idea why, but she wasn't up for questions her mom's intentions right now. For the time being, she was content with whining about being forced to stand in one place for two hours while her mom continued to work on the dress.

"You've done this before, what's so bad about doing it this time?" Her mom finally replied, while still concentrating on the needle she held.

"Because this time I'm tired." Kim told her, lightly shaking her head as she placed both hands on her hips. "I mean, school was weird and I just wanna chill out tonight. Standing here for hours while you make a dress isn't classified as 'chilling out'."

"I'm almost done." Sarah dragged out, finishing up the last stitching on the pale-blue dress. Kim waited patiently for her mom, crossing her arms and pouting in slight annoyance. Why couldn't her mom have picked up another hobby? Like stamp collecting, or something that didn't involve others. "There! All done." Sarah cheerfully exclaimed, rising from her crouched position and looking over her daughter.

"Are you satisfied with your work?" Kim questioned, tone full of boredom.

Sarah shrugged and smiled as she took hold of Kim's forearm, leading the teen off the step and towards the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. It was a vintage style mirror, the border painted white with a patterned carving. "Why don't you tell me?" She asked her daughter, stepping back as she placed her in front of the mirror.

As she looked at herself in the old mirror, Kim had to admit, she looked amazing!. The pale-blue dress was bunched up at the bottom, the end reaching the upper part of her legs. It had a slight 1800's feel to it, and with the way her mom had designed the dress, it fit the description too. Kim knew she'd seen this sort of picture somewhere before; The blonde curls, the blue vintage dress. It all seemed so familiar. Sure her black converse kind of put the picture out of place, but it fit, if that made any sense at all.

"Mom it's beautiful." Kim finally admitted, smiling as she smoothed down the invisible wrinkles on the dress, turning in different directions to inspect it better.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it sweetie. But there's one thing missing..." Sarah trailed off, looking around the room while Kim remained in front of the mirror, only turning to watch her mother.

"What?"

Eyes narrowed in thought and concentration, Sarah rushed around the large room, searching for whatever it was she thought would finish off the look she'd created. And it didn't take long for her to find the items, or bring them back towards Kim, who waited for her mom to show her the finishing part to her image. Sarah finally held out the fingerless gloves to Kim, who smiled and ran her fingers over the one glove. They were a light grey colour at the tips, eventually fading down the gloves until they turned white. The knitting was an open-weave style, with two thumb holes on each glove, and a gap for her other fingers to fit through.

"Try 'em on for me?" Sarah asked. Kim nodded without hesitation, allowing her mom to slide the gloves onto her hands, before turning back to the mirror. Her mom wasn't wrong, the gloves really did complete the look she'd made.

"How did you come up with the idea for this anyway?" Kim questioned, finally turning away from her reflection to look back at her mom.

"Just a little story Grandma used to read to me, plus, I thought you could wear it for Halloween tomorrow. I know it's not scary or anything, but throw a black bow in your hair and you're good to go." Sarah shrugged, crossing her arms.

"What story was it?" The younger blonde asked, slightly intrigued.

Instead of replying, like usual, Sarah moved towards a medium-sized old chest in the corner of the room, lifting the lid and pulling out a very thick book. Anyone could tell the book was old, from the faded yellow colour of the spine. Kim's mom moved back towards her, book in hand.

"This." She told her, handing over the book.

Kim looked down and ran her fingers over the cover, finally realising where she'd seen the dress before. Alice in Wonderland, was written in cursive at the bottom of the book. She flipped open to the first page and glanced at herself in the mirror, noticing the similarities between the dress she wore and the dress in the book. Sure, the drawing in the book was black and white, or yellow since it'd faded over the years.

"This was your inspiration for the dress?" Kim asked, earning a small nod of confirmation from her mom. "Can I read it? I've never read it before."

"Of course, I'll go get started on dinner." Sarah told her.

"Sure."

With another nod, Sarah left the room, closing the doors behind her. Kim headed out onto the porch facing the woods behind her house, sitting down on the swing, and making sure not to rip her mom's dress. Sure she'd hear of the story, every girl and mostly every boy in the world had. It was the most well-known fairytale going, and many different movies had been made about it - but Kim hadn't ever took the time to read it. Then again, she didn't even know her mom had the actual book, let alone an older version. So, deciding that this time was good as any, Kim flipped to the first page, settling back into the swing as she began to read; She didn't get very far.

A rustling sound came from inside the crowded forest, and Kim looked up, eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity. But then, thinking it was a fox about to come out for the night, ignored the sound and tried to get on with the story. However, when the noise continued, she couldn't help herself - she had to find out what it was. Kim sighed to herself and put down the book, unlatching the white gate and heading into the woods, occasionally glancing back at the house. Her mom didn't have to know she wore the dress in the woods, all she had to do was find out what was making the noise, then head back before her mom even knew. At least, that was the original plan.

The noise continued, unfortunately, and the closer she got, the more curiosity got the better of her. Hopefully it would be a lone rat or something, instead of what she prayed wasn't two animals making babies. Kim glanced back at the house one more time before finally pushing through the thick bushes, and instantly spotting the source of the noise; A beautiful white rabbit.

Unfortunately, though, the animal had somehow caught it's foot in some barbed wire, and the tugging it repeatedly did would only make it worse. So Kim, being the sympathetic person she was when it came to animals in traps, slowly approached the animal, and hoped she didn't scare it so much that it tugged even harder and doing some serious damage. Thankfully the animal didn't seem to notice her, mainly because it was too busy trying to escape from the trap. But Kim knew she had to move fast, because from the few feet away she could see the blood droplets landing on the forest floor, staining the crunchy brown leaves.

Kim chewed her bottom lip nervously and slowly walked towards the still-struggling rabbit, but winced as she stepped too hard on one of the leaves. The rabbit immediately stopped in it's struggles, ears perking up tall and straight, while it's head snapped towards her. And for a second, Kim froze, unsure of whether to carry on or stop completely. But, after a split-second rush of thought, she carried on, mentally screaming in relief as the rabbit remained still and unmoving - it would make things a while lot easier for her.

The blonde moved down onto her knees when she finally got close enough, reaching her hands out towards the rabbit's ankle. Thankfully, the animal still didn't move, but it did watch everything she did or was about to do. Kim narrowed her eyes in concentration as she lightly touched the barbed wire. It seemed to be in some kind of loop, and obviously the rabbit accidentally got it's foot caught, and judging by the design of the trap, it was the kind to get tighter the more you pulled.

"Okay, don't move." Kim told the animal, rolling her eyes at herself afterwards. It wasn't as though the animal could understand her.

She used her long nails to hook onto the barbed wire, wincing as the animal flinched at the sensation. It must've hurt, and she knew that if she could stop the pain, then she would. But for now she had to concentrate on getting it out of the trap, she'd worry about the fixing it up later. After a few tugs, Kim smiled in relief as she noticed the wire hoop come loose and immediately took hold of it, pulling until there was a large enough gap for the animal to get it's foot out - which it did.

Kim fell back onto her rear as she rabbit tugged it's foot away, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap as she watched it. And, as she watched the animal inspect it's leg, she couldn't ignore the red twinkle that appeared as it moved into the light. It was nearly dark, so the sun was setting, sending an orange wave over Seaford and it's forest. Kim narrowed her eyes and moved forward again, squinting to see what was around the beautiful animal's neck. All she could see, with the rabbit's moving about, was the red gem. Whoever the rabbit belonged too, must've been pretty rich to give it a collar as sparkling and expensive looking as that one. Still, she'd worry about the owners later, right now the rabbit was bleeding, and needed to be cleaned up. The only problem she had was getting it back to the house without struggle.

She leaned forward slightly, slowly reaching her hand out towards the now-still rabbit. It's nose twitched the closer Kim's hand got, but it didn't move. And when she got close enough, Kim was slightly relieved that the animal allowed her to pet it - it certainly made getting it back to the house a lot easier. But, as she went to pick it up, the rabbit hopped away, slowly and with a limp. Kim knew it was the cause of the barbed wire trap, since the poor things ankle was bleeding.

As the rabbit limped further into the forest, Kim sighed, torn between making sure it got away safely and returning back to the house. So, after yet another split-second decision, Kim reluctantly rushed after the rabbit, only to make sure it got away from the block of houses safely. She hadn't exactly planned on spending the night following a wounded rabbit through the forest, neither had she planned getting lost halfway through. But when that beautiful white rabbit finally stopped limping along, allowing her to pick it up while stroking it behind the ears, she realised she didn't know how to get back. Sure, Seaford wasn't that big of a place, but she had no idea how far the Forest stretched out, and the sky was already turning a dark-blue; She was lost.

"Oh great." Kim muttered sarcastically to herself, twirling in circles and finding that everything looked exactly the same. Why couldn't she have just stayed home? Why did she even go into the woods? But it wasn't like she could take it back now, it was a little late for that. So, she settled on checking the collar of the rabbit, wondering just who it belonged to. But, as she held the gem to inspect it better, the rabbit pulled it's head back, causing the collar to completely slip from around it's neck, and into Kim's hand.

She sighed and gently lowered the rabbit to the ground, squinting at what she now recognized as a pendant - not a collar. The chain was pure gold, and as far as she knew, the gem in the centre wasn't fake, unlike most of the jewellery she found these days. And surprisingly, the golden circle clicked open, revealing that it wasn't a pendant either, but a pocket watch. The clock hands, however, weren't moving at all. Still, a strange question raised in her mind. Who _did _the rabbit belong too?. And to Kim's disappointment, when she looked down, the rabbit had disappeared. It was a little worrying, since she thought if the animal did move, it's small paws would cause a rustling sound in the leaves. But it didn't. It just disappeared. Which meant she was lone, in the woods, in the dark.

Kim looked around nervously, slowly backing up the way she came. But as she moved, the ground suddenly disappeared underneath her feet, and Kim found herself falling. And the last thing she saw, before she hit her head on the muddy wall, was the stars in the dark sky, and the face of that beautiful white rabbit.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! So the chapter after this is where Kim wakes up in Wonderland, obviously, that's also where things get hectic for her. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review, follow, or favourite if you can. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Fall into the rabbit hole, where feathers on the creatures glow.  
Stop by for a spot of tea, a table's set for you and me.  
Down here with the wild things, who knows what the wild brings.  
Purple skies, kitty cat, never mind where you at...  
OH!_

_Wynter Gordon; Alice in Wonderland._

Kim slowly blinked her eyes open and groaned, her right hand immediately rushing the side of her head. She slowly raised into a sitting position, leaning back on her left hand. All she could really remember was helping the rabbit, getting lost in the woods...but then nothing. Though she was sure she only tripped and smacked her head against a nearby tree, she vaguely remember seeing the face of the rabbit staring down at her. Still, she couldn't possible have been falling, there was no reason for her to have been anyway. Unless some idiot dug a really big hole in the middle of the woods for a laugh. And if that was the case, someone was getting their asses kicked, and thrown in jail. Surely it was some kind of crime, creating a people-trap. But, Kim knew she had other things to focus on, like getting home; That was first on the list anyway.

The blonde shakily got to her feet, gripping a nearby tree as she swayed - a side effect to the head bashing, and looking down at her right hand. The dark red substance was obvious enough; Blood. Never again, she thought, would she help a struggling rabbit. And, as the thought struck, she looked back down at the floor, spotting the beautifully decorated pocket-watch. Thankfully she hadn't crushed it during the fall, but maybe the clock had stopped, and with that worrying thought in mind, she quickly picked up the item, clicking the small locket-type door open.

Strangely enough, the clock was fine... well, as fine as it could appear. The formerly-red crystal on the front of the watch was no longer a bright red, but instead clear. And the clock hands, to add even more confusion, weren't going the right way. The two main hands remained in the same spot she'd last seen them in, but the small black hand seemed to go back, instead of the way it should've been going. And Kim, now convinced that it was backwards because of her fall, muttered a curse to herself. Only she would follow a rabbit through the woods at night, only she would trip and knock her head, and only she could break a valuable looking pocket-watch. And if that wasn't bad enough, she still wore her mothers dress.

A loud cawing noise echoed through the forest and Kim jumped, finally taking in the difference of her surroundings. Unlike before, it was no longer night, but day. At least the blue light shining down through the gaps in the tree leaves was enough proof of light. It wasn't hard to tell that she wasn't in the same part of the woods she'd originally been in, and the only thing she could think of would be that someone had moved her, and if so, she wanted to know who. Because where she stood now, was definitely not where she'd been stood before; It couldn't be.

First thing she noticed was that the trees were a lot taller, at least fifty feet high. And the leaves weren't even green, they were a bright-blue. Kim looked down at the ground, wondering how she hadn't noticed when she picked up the pocket-watch, that the ground was no longer covered by brown crunchy leaves. There were no leaves on that ground, and the grass reached her ankles, thankfully being a natural summer green colour - something strange with it being October. And, adding to further strangeness, thousands of multi-coloured mushrooms grew out of the ground, some growing to reach her knees. She had to have been moved by someone, and maybe Seaford's forest had a weird mushroom problem, but she had to deny that she was in the same place.

Kim jumped again as a cat sounded from behind her. She whipped her head back, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the small animal. It appeared to be a normal cat, and she would've thought it normal, if it hadn't been the colour it was, or grinning creepily. The fur was fluffy and striped, but unlike any cat she'd ever seen before. Some stripes were a bright-red, the others white, and it wore no collar. And the eyes were a natural cats' eyes; Bright yellow. She'd never seen a cat grin before, and if Kim was being honest with herself, she didn't like it - not one bit.

"Hi there sweetie." She started, nervously clearing her throat as she looked down at the still-smiling cat. "Where d'you come from?"

The cat meowed in response and began strolling passed her. Kim sighed and followed the cat with her eyes, crossing her arms nervously as warm air blew through the forest. The animal looked back at her and meowed again, nudging it's head forward. Kim looked in the direction and tilted her head in slight-confusion, wondering where the rocky and uneven steps had come from. They seemed to trail all the way through the woods, some tilting left, some tilting right - but all equally broken, like no one had taken the path itself in years.

"You want me to follow you, huh?" Kim questioned the cat, glancing behind her where the forest seemed to get darker.

In response, the cat meowed once more, and carried on down the path. Kim shook her head and chewed her bottom lip nervously, reluctantly trailing behind the oddly striped cat.

~...~...~...~...~...~

Strangely enough, the path wasn't as long as she'd originally thought. The forest, however, only got stranger the further they got. More light spilled through the leaves, allowing Kim to see her surroundings a little clearer. She hadn't noticed before how the trees were striped dark green and dark blue, or how the stripes swirled from bottom to top. Neither had she noticed the reason for the path beneath her converse clad feet; A river. Well, it wasn't a river, more like thick smoke. She assumed that it was a drop of some kind, and that the smoke merely covered it up. But that wasn't the stranger part, the strange part was the colour of the smoke itself. The colours continuously changed, from light-blue to light-pink, then a lilac, like someone below had turned on slow moving strobe lights.

After at least what she assumed was ten minutes of silence, the cat meowed once more, making Kim flinch in surprise and look up. A large concrete wall rested in front of them, and it unfortunately seemed to stretch out for miles, much like the path seemed to before. The cat, however, seemed to have no problem with it. But that was when Kim noticed the four inch high door-shaped gap in the wall. Small enough for the cat to fit through, but not herself.

"Wait!" Kim pleaded, dropping to her knees as the cat moved through the small door, and to the other end. She peeked through to see a much lighter part of the forest, normal looking even. The trees were just as tall, but brown with green leaves. And while the path travelled through also, the wooden planks became shinier and more stable on the other side. And there was no smoke, just the short trimmed grass.

The cat rolled it's eyes and crawled back through to Kim's side of the wall, purring against her legs as it headed a few feet to the left. Kim looked and tilted her head, spotting a clear glass table with a small pouch on top. She hadn't seen it before, but she had been pretty occupied with the strange smoke and large wall. Still, with the way things were going, she was sure the fall had been worse than she thought. Maybe she was hallucinating, the blood stains on the tips of her fingers were proof enough of how hard she'd hit her head. Maybe she hadn't woke up, maybe she was still out and dreaming. Either way, this couldn't be real.

Kim, once again, got to her feet, hesitatingly approaching the table. The cat meowed and purred below the table, continuing to rub itself against her shins. She ignored the strangely affectionate animal, instead choosing to inspect the light pink pouch on the glass table. Kim untied the silk strings, pulling it open and peeking inside. She couldn't see anything except black, like there was a void inside the pouch itself. So instead, she reached a hand into the pouch, trying to feel for something - anything even. And soon enough, she did.

She pulled back her hand and found herself holding a small cake. The colours reminded her of Angel Cake, one of her favourite cakes back home. And, in perfect cursive writing, were the words 'Eat Me' written on the cake itself. Kim chewed her bottom lip nervously and looked through the table at the cat, who stared back up at her with it's grin. It was only a cake, she thought, how bad could it be?. And, with that, Kim slowly bit into the cake, closing her eyes in content as she chewed. It even tasted like Angel Cake! But unlike the other cakes, it sent a strange wave through her body, one of euphoric feeling that made her feel light. But as soon as it came, it was gone, leaving her feeling confused and worried.

The cat meowed once more and Kim turned her head, eyes widening as she realised the wall had disappeared. In it's place was a white-picket fence, separating the light and beautiful from the dark and creepy. And, thankfully, there was a gate with a latch. The cat easily moved between the fence posts and Kim unlatched the gate, passing through before sliding the latch again, and staring back at the dark forest. Gone was the uneasy feeling, instead she felt relieved; She was out of the woods. Well, not completely, but the hard part was over... right?.

She shook away the thoughts, instead following the cat down the new path, the lighter path. Kim was sure it was all a dream, if she wasn't certain about it before, then she was now. Sure none of her dreams had ever been as weird as this before, but knocking your head against a tree was certain to unlock parts of the brain that shouldn't be unlocked. This was just some twisted side-effect. Soon enough she'd wake up in the Hospital, with doctors telling her she'd suffered some kind of brain trauma. But until she woke up, she'd just have to see where this twisted dream took her, and hope it stayed as calm as it was.

The cat once again paused and Kim stumbled to a stop, attempting to avoid tripping over the cat. It stared up at a large sign, lowering it's rear so that it sat still. Kim crossed her arms and read the sign, which had five different arrows pointing in different directions. Three arrows were light pink, while the arrows in between were a pale blue, but all had black words painted on each arrow; That way, this way, wrong way, go back, and tea party.

She looked down at her leader so far, who only turned to look up at her, grinning once more. Apparently the animal was done playing leader, it was Kim's turn to decide now. But which way would she go?. She and the cat stood in front of the sign, which was at the centre of a large circle. But the circle shot out five separate paths, the exact same colours as the arrows. Still, it wasn't as though the signs helped her much. But she did know which one sounded the less painful; Tea party. Because there was no way the words 'Tea Party' could be associated with something terrifying. She couldn't go back, because that was the forest. Wrong way spoke for itself. That way wasn't very helpful, and neither was 'This way'. Tea Party was pretty much the only good arrow going. So, deciding to take initiative for once, Kim turned to the path on the upper left and walked.

What she failed to see was that the cats grin widened, and it's eyes glowed blue while it quickly rushed after her.

* * *

Author's Note;

Well, I didn't expect this story to get as many reviews as it has so far, so thank you readers. On another note, I'm really sorry none of the Warriors made an appearance in this chapter, but they definitely will in the next one.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favourites, and follows so far. And if you can, keep them coming! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note;

Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating over the passed few days, but I've been pretty busy with my training and everything. Which means I wont be able to update as much as I want to. _But, _I will be able to update on weekends, which is pretty good I guess. Also, the link to what the characters in this chapter wears is on profile, and it would really help with the story if you guys checked it out. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews so far! I can honestly say that I didn't expect this story to get as many reviews as it has, so thanks.

Song Playing during this chapters 'Tea Party' is The Heavy - How you like me now

Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. :)

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat; One of the most common quotes Kim knew of. But she also knew it's lesser known ending; But satisfaction brought it back. And it was that small, if not slightly ridiculous, motto that gave Kim the courage to track down the noise. It was very loud, and was a mix between music and smashing - but no voices. And while she was scared, there was a small feeling in her stomach edging her on - so she did.

So far the journey had been short, but calming. Nothing weird had happened yet... well, not counting the grinning cat of course. But until she'd heard the strange noises, everything had run smoothly. The cat Kim had now named 'Stripes' was still following, but instead of trailing behind, it was now walking next to her feet. And, thankfully, hadn't grinned so far. Because even though she knew it was a dream, the smiling cat was still a little disturbing, and hard to ignore.

Kim took a deep breath as she reached the end of the bright-blue coloured path, looking straight ahead at what stood in front of her. The tea-table was at least twelve feet long, covered by a beautiful white lace cloth. Different kinds of food had been placed down, but Kim noticed that it seemed to mostly be cakes or candy, with a few tea-cups placed at each chair. The chairs themselves were different colours, shapes, and sized, and some had fallen back onto the grass. She had to admit, it was all gorgeous; The china tea-cups, the different coloured cakes and candy. But after taking it all in, Kim no longer noticed the food. Instead she noticed the occupants at the table.

She immediately recognized one of the two as 'Jerry', Mika's boyfriend. He leaned back in his fancy brown chair, legs crossed in front of him on the table. His arms were crossed and his head tilted up so that he stared at the sky. Kim couldn't tell if his eyes were closed or not, but he hadn't noticed her yet - something she was grateful for. She had no idea what part he played in this strange 'dream' of hers, and she wasn't too eager to know either. So, taking this moment of being unnoticed, she took in the smaller boy sat across from him.

The boy was young, though she was only guessing from the fact that his feet didn't touch the ground, and his form seemed pretty small. He wore mostly purple, but the stringy hat on his head was black, and had two small mouse ears stitched on. His arms were crossed on the table, while his head remained face-down. The kid seemed to be sleeping, but she couldn't be too certain.

As the music began to fade from louder to lower, then back again, Jerry lifted one hand, slamming his fist against the old boom-box to his left. The music returned back to it's normal pace, and he smiled in content, leaning his head back - again.

"Uh...hello?" Kim timidly spoke. She hadn't really expected anyone to hear her, but surprisingly enough, Jerry shot up in his seat, turning to face her as he turned down the music.

"Hey," He quietly exclaimed, eyes narrowed in concentration and confusion. "You're that chick."

Kim tilted her head in question, stuttering in surprised as Stripes jumped up and into her arms. Thankfully, her reflexes were fast, so she managed to catch the animal before it could dig it's claws into her chest. Did Jerry really know her? He didn't in reality, so why would he here?.

"What 'chick'?" She finally asked, stroking the cat's small and fluffy head.

"Yeah, yeah you're that blonde chick...um," Jerry shook his head as he repeated snapped his fingers, pointing her way every other second. "Alice!"

At the mention of the name, and probably because of Jerry's loud voice, the smaller boy on the opposite side jumped into a straighter position. His eyes widened slightly as he rubbed the sleep away, glancing between her, Jerry, and the chair at the end of the table, the larger chair facing away from them. The kid looked lost, and a little curious - but mostly tired.

"What's going on?" He asked, yawning as he looked at Jerry.

"Oh nothin', Alice is here... again." The teen shrugged, nonchalantly leaning back in his chair.

"Oh, hi Alice." The boy waved her way before crossing his arms, once more resting his head to fall asleep.

Kim rolled her eyes, sighing as she looked between Jerry and the kid. The boy seemed pretty intent on falling back to sleep, and Jerry cranked the music back up, leaning back in his seat once again. This only succeeded in making her more annoyed. Who was Alice? Why were they calling _her _Alice?. All the questions raced through her mind, so much so that she had to sit down in the chair before her. It was at the closest end of the table, so that she could see right down the table to the other end, where the chair had been turned around.

"Who's Alice?" Kim asked, placing Stripes down on the table. The cat meowed and laid down, licking it's paws.

"You." Jerry stated, eyes still closed.

"Yeah," Kim dragged out, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "I'm not Alice."

"Yeah you are, you came here before."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Oh c'mon, sure you are. You look like her; Blonde hair and everythin'. Back me up here, Jack!" Jerry looked towards the turned chair, arms out in a slightly pleading motion. But Kim was just confused - at least until the chair turned.

To her, it was like a cheesy scene from a mafia movie. Where the guys spins around on the chair and says something along the lines of 'I've been waiting for you'. But unlike those guys, this one was different. And as gag-worthy as it sounded in her mind, she couldn't deny it - something was different about this guy. His clothes were odd to say the least, and the large hat only topped it all off. But she couldn't ignore his obvious high-ranking in the looks department... hell, she'd have to be blind not to. He held a long cane in his right hand, which hung off the arm of the chair, while his legs immediately kicked up onto the table, much like Jerry's. Kim didn't recognize him like she had Jerry, but this was a dream, anything could happen.

"She's not Alice." Jack stated, eyes only on Kim.

"See...wait, what?!" Jerry exclaimed, eyes narrowed once again.

The 'Jack' guy finally tore his eyes away from Kim, who sighed in relief when he turned to Jerry. "C'mon man, look at her." He gestured to Kim, who remained silent. "That 'Alice' stuff was at least sixty years ago, before we were even here, and as far as I know no one lives that long. She's not Alice."

Jerry pouted in annoyance, leaning back in the chair as his arms crossed. Meanwhile Kim, very confused with everything so far, cleared her throat, earning their attention.

"Uh, what was that about?" She asked.

"Eh, nothin'. The only 'human' girl we've had here was blonde and wearing a blue dress like yours, except she was twelve. You're definitely not Alice." Jack shrugged, twirling the cane with his fingers.

"So, who are you guys?" Kim questioned, resting both hands on the table, making sure to avoid touching Stripes, who was still cleaning him/herself.

"I'm not telling you anything until you get rid of that cat."

Kim looked down at Stripes, who stopped cleaning, and instead stared up at Jack.

"What's wrong with the cat?"

"It'd be a shorter list if I told you what wasn't wrong with the cat." He replied, completely calm.

"Well, the cat's helped me so far." She shrugged, attempting to keep the only thing she trusted around.

Jack stood from his chair, continuing to twirl the cane as he climbed up onto the table, narrowly avoiding all the food as he strolled down the table and towards her. "That 'cat' wouldn't help you unless there was something in it for him." And with that, Jack crouched down, grabbing the cat by it's neck and lifting it into the air.

Kim jumped up from her own seat, staring up with wide eyes. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Just putting the trash out." Jack sang, ignoring the cats hisses and clawing attempts while he jumped down from the table. He casually skipped towards the edge of the forest and tossed the cat into the bushes, eventually coming back once he was satisfied Stripes was gone.

"You're insane, you know that?!" Kim exclaimed, looking at him, then the woods, before coming back to him.

"Sure I do. And just a little bit of advice; All the best people are." He smirked, settling back down into his seat opposite her. "While we're on the subject of 'people', this is Jerry, and that's Sam." He gestured to Jerry, then the small boy sleeping on the other side of the table. "And me, I'm Jack. But most people call me Hatter."

"I'm Kim."

"I know."

She narrowed her eyes once again, staring him down for a second. He knew who she was?. Then again, this was _her _dream, of course he'd know who she is, she'd thought him up after all. But according to scientists, people in your dream are people you've seen at some point in reality. And Kim knew she would've remembered seeing this guy, but when?.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He merely shrugged, the smirk still in place.

"Right." She chuckled nervously, lightly clawing at her hair. "So, how do I wake up?"

Jack tilted his head in question, eyebrows raising slightly. "Wake up?"

"Yeah, wake up. Pinching doesn't work, obviously."

"You think you're dreaming?" He asked, though it was leaning more towards a statement.

"Uh-uh. I don't _think _I'm dreaming, I _know _I'm dreaming. I mean, this place is awesome and everything but I really wanna wake up now." Kim replied, slightly pleading. This strange dream of hers was only getting weirder and weirder. And now that she thought about it, reality was probably a lot better - and less confusing.

"You should really re-think about the stuff you claim to 'know'. You're not dreaming, this is really happening." Jack told her, gesturing to the area around them. Kim, however, refused to believe it.

"You should be a comedian, really. I just wanna wake up."

Jack rolled his eyes and averted his eyes, stroking his chin with one hand. His eyes soon flickered towards the sharp kitchen knife lodged into the table, and he smirked slightly. Kim chewed her bottom lip nervously, watching as he easily removed the knife from the table and once again jumped onto the table, making his way back towards her. This was a dream, so he couldn't hurt her, right?.

"If this hurts, you're not dreaming."

And with that, Jack lifted Kim's right hand, turning it palm-up and removing her glove before dragging the blade across her skin. She immediately bit down on her lip, holding back the tears of pain. It hurt - a lot. And proof of it was showing; Blood. Jack stuck the knife back into the table, still holding her hand up as blood poured out of the wound. It shouldn't of hurt, she thought. Nothing had ever hurt like this in her previous dreams, so why did it now?.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Jack asked her, no longer grinning, but looking slightly apologetic.

"Just a little." Kim swallowed, attempting to keep her voice calm. He nodded and ripped a piece of the table cloth away, using it to cover her wound and placing the glove back on afterwards. "If this isn't a dream, then where am I?"

"You are in Wonderland, Kimmie."

The blonde's eyebrows immediately raised, and she laughed nervously. Wonderland? This guy had to be joking. Wonderland didn't exist, as far as she was concerned it was some fairy-tale location. If that knife hadn't hurt so much, she'd assume that this whole dream had only occurred because she'd been reading the story before the rabbit happened.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Nope." Jack shrugged, sitting down where he was to let his legs hand off the edge of the table.

"Wonderland doesn't exist, it's not real!"

"Yet here you are."

"Fine." Kim reluctantly sighed, deciding to play along for now, only hoping that it would get her out. "How do I get home?"

Jack dragged out a long groan, leaning back onto his left hand as he looked up at the trees. "How did you get here?" He finally asked after a second's pause - that made Kim a little frustrated.

"I fell through a hole."

"Damn it." He hissed, closing his eyes in slight frustration.

"What?" She asked, more worried than she had been before.

"There's two ways for you to get out of here. One; You climb back up through that hole, but you need the queen's necklace to open it. And two; You go through the looking glass, which also needs the queen's necklace to open. Looks like you're staying here." Jack admitted, not sounding the least bit bothered by it all.

"What?!"

Jack winced and looked back at her. "Keep it down, sound travels here."

Kim shook her head and jumped up from her chair, moving to stand in front of him. "I don't care! I'm not staying here!"

"Wait." He suddenly demanded, looking down at her chest. Kim narrowed her eyes at him in a glare, crossing her arms.

But just when she was about to call him out on his staring, he reached out with one hand, running his fingers along the chain of the pocket-watch. She'd tucked the watch itself into the front of her dress, but he easily slid it out with a short tug at the chain. Kim let her glare down at his look of concentration, letting him inspect the beautiful piece of jewellery.

"How'd you get that?" He finally asked, eyes flickering up to meet hers.

"I found it."

"Where?"

"On a rabbit. Why? What's wrong with it?" She rushed out, feeling nervous at his worried expression.

"That's the queen's necklace, it opens the rabbit hole and the looking glass." He told her, finally releasing the watch itself and stepping back.

"Dude, did I hear right?"

They both looked to see Jerry now awake from whatever day-dream he was in, now staring at the two with wide eyes; He looked more scared than Jack. But to Kim, Jack seemed to have this shield up, one to hide whatever it was he really thought about it. But Jerry, he wasn't as good apparently.

"Yeah, yah did." Jack confirmed, nodding.

"We gotta get rid of her dude." The teen stated, raising to his feet.

"It's not that easy, she's _human_, Jerry."

"So? It's not like the Queen's gonna rip out her heart! But she'll rip ours out for helping her!"

"We just have to keep her safe for a day, Jerry. I can do it just fine, you don't have to if you're too scared."

"Wait," Kim interjected, lightly shaking her head. They were talking too fast for her to take anything in, but what she did catch onto was the 'heart ripping' subject. And if she was being honest, it didn't sound too good. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't have time to explain it to you, but we have to get you somewhere safe. It's never safe here in Wonderland, but there may be somewhere we can hide you." Jack sighed, lightly gripping her forearm.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me what's got you guys so scared." Kim demanded, crossing her arms.

"I'll tell you on the way, just c'mon, and quick."

Kim finally relented, allowing Jack to lead her away from the table. But as he passed Jerry, the black-haired boy whispered something in his ear. Jack, however, ignored whatever it was he'd said, continuing to drag her further into the forest. Kim chewed her lip nervously, looking back one last time at the worried looking Jerry before following Jack again.

* * *

Author's Note;

Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, it does a little to me. But anyway, hope you liked it, and please review if you can. :)


End file.
